JPP-Stamps Wiki
='Welcome to the JPP-Stamps Wiki'= You can search stamp informations on pages containing series and images : → Countries and Territories ← ---- 'A' [[:Category:Abu Dhabi|'Abu Dhabi']] ≠ [[:Category:Aden|'Aden']] ≠ [[:Category:Afghanistan|'Afghanistan']] ≠ [[:Category:Agion Oros Athos|'Agion Oros Athos']] ≠ [[:Category:Aitutaki|'Aitutaki']] ≠ [[:Category:Åland|'Åland']] ≠ [[:Category:Albania|'Albania']] ≠ [[:Category:Alouites|'Alouites']] ≠ [[:Category:Alderney|'Alderney']] ≠ [[:Category:Alexandretta|'Alexandretta']] ≠ [[:Category:Alexandria|'Alexandria']] ≠ [[:Category:Algeria|'Algeria']] ≠ [[:Category:Allestein|'Allestein']] ≠ [[:Category:Alsace and Lorraine|'Alsace and Lorraine']] ≠ [[:Category:Alwar|'Alwar']] ≠ [[:Category:Andorra-French|'Andorra-French']] ≠ [[:Category:Andorra-Spanish|'Andorra-Spanish']] ≠ [[:Category:Angola|'Angola']] ≠ [[:Category:Angra|'Angra']] ≠ [[:Category:Anguilla|'Anguilla']] ≠ [[:Category:Anjouan|'Anjouan']] ≠ [[:Category:Antigua|'Antigua']] ≠ [[:Category:Argentina|'Argentina']] ≠ [[:Category:Aruba|'Aruba']] ≠ [[:Category:Ascension|'Ascension']] ≠ [[:Category:Australia|'Australia']] ≠ [[:Category:Australian Antarctic Territor|'Australian Antarctic Territor']] ≠ [[:Category:Austria|'Austria']] ≠ [[:Category:Austro-Hungarian Post Offices in the Turkish Empire|'Austro-Hungarian Post Offices in the Turkish Empire']] ≠ [[:Category:Azerbaijan|'Azerbaijan']] ≠ [[:Category:Azores|'Azores']] ≠ ---- 'B' [[:Category:Baden|'Baden']] ≠ [[:Category:Bahrain|'Bahrain']] ≠ [[:Category:Basutoland|'Basutoland']] ≠ [[:Category:Bechuanaland|'Bechuanaland']] ≠ [[:Category:Belgium|'Belgium']] ≠ [[:Category:Bhutan|'Bhutan']] ≠ [[:Category:Bolivia|'Bolivia']] ≠ [[:Category:Bophuthatswana|'Bophuthatswana']] ≠ [[:Category:Botswana|'Botswana']] ≠ [[:Category:Brazil|'Brazil']] ≠ [[:Category:British Antarctic Territory|'British Antarctic Territory']]≠ [[:Category:British Central Africa|'British Central Africa']]≠ [[:Category:British East Africa|'British East Africa']]≠ [[:Category:British Guiana|'British Guiana']]≠ [[:Category:British Solomon Islands|'British Solomon Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:British Virgin Islands|'British Virgin Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Bulgaria|'Bulgaria']] ≠ [[:Category:Burkina Faso|'Burkina Faso']] ≠ [[:Category:Burma|'Burma']] ≠ [[:Category:Burundi|'Burundi']] ≠ ---- 'C' [[:Category:Cambodia|'Cambodia']] ≠ [[:Category:Cameroon|'Cameroon']] ≠ [[:Category:Canada|'Canada']] ≠ [[:Category:Cape Verde|'Cape Verde']] ≠ [[:Category:Cayman Islands|'Cayman Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Central African Republic|'Central African Republic']] ≠ [[:Category:Chad|'Chad']] ≠ [[:Category:China (Taiwan)|'China (Taiwan)']] ≠ [[:Category:Christmas Island|'Christmas Island']] ≠ [[:Category:Congo, Democratic Republic of|'Congo, Democratic Republic of']] ≠ [[:Category:Congo, People's Republic of|'Congo, People's Republic of']] ≠ [[:Category:Cook Islands|'Cook Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Cuba|'Cuba']] ≠ [[:Category:Curaçao|'Curaçao']] ≠ [[:Category:Cyprus|'Cyprus']] ≠ ---- 'D' [[:Category:Denmark|'Denmark']] ≠ [[:Category:Dominica|'Dominica']] ≠ [[:Category:Dubai|'Dubai']] ≠ ---- 'E' [[:Category:El Salvador|'El Salvador']] ≠ [[:Category:Estonia|'Estonia']] ≠ ---- 'F' [[:Category:Falkland Islands|'Falkland Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Fiji|'Fiji']] ≠ [[:Category:Finland|'Finland']] ≠ [[:Category:France|'France']] ≠ [[:Category:French Congo|'French Congo']] ≠ [[:Category:French Equatorial Africa|'French Equatorial Africa']] ≠ [[:Category:French Guiana|'French Guiana']] ≠ [[:Category:French Guinea|'French Guinea']] ≠ [[:Category:French Somali Coast|'French Somali Coast']] ≠ [[:Category:French Sudan|'French Sudan']] ≠ [[:Category:French West Africa|'French West Africa']] ≠ [[:Category:Fujeira|'Fujeira']] ≠ [[:Category:Funchal|'Funchal']] ≠ ---- 'G' [[:Category:Gabon|'Gabon']] ≠ [[:Category:Gambia|'Gambia']] ≠ [[:Category:Georgia|'Georgia']] ≠ [[:Category:Germany, Federal Republic|'Germany, Federal Republic']] ≠ [[:Category:Germany-Third Reich|'Germany-Third Reich']] ≠ [[:Category:Ghana|'Ghana']] ≠ [[:Category:Gibraltar|'Gibraltar']] ≠ [[:Category:Grenada|'Grenada']] ≠ [[:Category:Grenada Grenadines|'Grenada Grenadines']] ≠ [[:Category:Grenadines of St Vincent|'Grenadines of St Vincent']] ≠ [[:Category:Guadeloupe|'Guadeloupe']] ≠ [[:Category:Guernsey|'Guernsey']] ≠ [[:Category:Guinea-Bissau|'Guinea-Bissau']] ≠ [[:Category:Guinea, Portuguese|'Guinea, Portuguese']] ≠ [[:Category:Guyana|'Guyana']] ≠ ---- 'H' [[:Category:Hungary|'Hungary']] ≠ ---- 'I' [[:Category:Ifni|'Ifni']] ≠ [[:Category:Indonesia|'Indonesia']] ≠ [[:Category:Iran|'Iran']] ≠ [[:Category:Iraq|'Iraq']] ≠ [[:Category:Iceland|'Iceland']] ≠ [[:Category:Ireland|'Ireland']] ≠ [[:Category:Israel|'Israel']] ≠ [[:Category:Italy|'Italy']] ≠ [[:Category:Ivory Coast|'Ivory Coast']] ≠ ---- 'J' [[:Category:Jaipur|'Jaipur']] ≠ [[:Category:Jamaica|'Jamaica']] ≠ [[:Category:Japan|'Japan']] ≠ [[:Category:Jersey|'Jersey']] ≠ ---- 'K' [[:Category:Katanga|'Katanga']] ≠ ‎ [[:Category:Kathiri State of Seiyun|'Kathiri State of Seiyun']] ≠ [[:Category:Kazakhstan|'Kazakhstan']] ≠ [[:Category:Kedah|'Kedah']] ≠ [[:Category:‎Kelantan|'‎Kelantan']] ≠ [[:Category:Kenya|'Kenya']] ≠ [[:Category:Kenya-Uganda-Tanzania|'Kenya-Uganda-Tanzania']] ≠ [[:Category:Kiribati|'Kiribati']] ≠ [[:Category:Korea (North)|'Korea (North)']] ≠ [[:Category:Korea (South)|'Korea (South)']] ≠ [[:Category:Kosovo|'Kosovo']] ≠ [[:Category:Kuwait|'Kuwait']] ≠ [[:Category:Kyrgyzstan|'Kyrgyzstan']] ≠ ---- 'L' [[:Category:Laos|'Laos']] ≠ [[:Category:Latvia|'Latvia']] ≠ [[:Category:Lebanon|'Lebanon']] ≠ [[:Category:Leeward Islands|'Leeward Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Lesotho|'Lesotho']] ≠ [[:Category:Liberia|'Liberia']] ≠ [[:Category:Libya|'Libya']] ≠ [[:Category:Liechtenstein|'Liechtenstein']] ≠ [[:Category:Lourenço Marques|'‎Lourenço Marques']] ≠ [[:Category:Luxembourg|'Luxembourg']] ≠ ---- 'M' [[:Category:Macao|'Macao']] ≠ [[:Category:Macedonia|'Macedonia']] ≠ [[:Category:Madagascar|'Madagascar']] ≠ [[:Category:Madeira|'Madeira']] ≠ [[:Category:Malawi|'Malawi']] ≠ [[:Category:Malaya|'Malaya']] ≠ [[:Category:Malaysia|'Malaysia']] ≠ [[:Category:Maldive Islands|'Maldive Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Mali|'Mali']] ≠ [[:Category:Malta|'Malta']] ≠ [[:Category:Marshall Islands|'Marshall Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Mauritania|'Mauritania']] ≠ [[:Category:Mauritius|'Mauritius']] ≠ [[:Category:Micronesia|'Micronesia']] ≠ [[:Category:Monaco|'Monaco']] ≠ [[:Category:Mongolia|'Mongolia']] ≠ [[:Category:Montenegro|'Montenegro']] ≠ [[:Category:Montserrat|'Montserrat']] ≠ [[:Category:Morocco|'Morocco']] ≠ [[:Category:Morocco Agencies|'Morocco Agencies']] ≠ [[:Category:Mozambique|'Mozambique']] ≠ [[:Category:Mozambique Company|'Mozambique Company']] ≠ ---- 'N' [[:Category:Nauru|'Nauru']] ≠ [[:Category:Nepal|'Nepal']] ≠ [[:Category:Netherlands|'Netherlands']] ≠ [[:Category:Netherlands Antilles|'Netherlands Antilles']] ≠ [[:Category:Nevis|'Nevis']] ≠ [[:Category:New Caledonia|'New Caledonia']] ≠ [[:Category:New Zealand|'New Zealand']] ≠ [[:Category:Nicaragua|'Nicaragua']] ≠ [[:Category:Niger|'Niger']] ≠ [[:Category:Nigeria|'Nigeria']] ≠ [[:Category:Niue|'Niue']] ≠ [[:Category:Norfolk Island|'Norfolk Island']] ≠ [[:Category:Norway|'Norway']] ≠ [[:Category:Nyassa Company|'Nyassa Company']] ≠ ---- 'O' [[:Category:Oceanic Settlements|'Oceanic Settlements']] ≠ [[:Category:Oman|'Oman']] ≠ ---- 'P' [[:Category:Palau|'Palau']] ≠ [[:Category:Papua New Guinea|'Papua New Guinea']] ≠ [[:Category:Philippines|'Philippines']] ≠ [[:Category:Pitcairn Islands|'Pitcairn Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Poland|'Poland']] ≠ [[:Category:Ponta Delgada|'Ponta Delgada']] ≠ [[:Category:Portugal|'Portugal']] ≠ [[:Category:Portuguese Colonies|'Portuguese Colonies']] ≠ [[:Category:Portuguese Congo|'Portuguese Congo']] ≠ [[:Category:Portuguese Guinea|'Portuguese Guinea']] ≠ ---- 'Q' [[:Category:Qatar|'Qatar']] ≠ [[:Category:Quelimane|'Quelimane']] ≠ ---- 'R' [[:Category:Ras Al Khaima|'Ras Al Khaima']] ≠ [[:Category:Rhodesia|'Rhodesia']] ≠ [[:Category:Rhodesia & Nyasaland|'Rhodesia & Nyasaland']] ≠ [[:Category:Romania|'Romania']] ≠ [[:Category:Russia|'Russia']] ≠ [[:Category:Rwanda|'Rwanda']] ≠ [[:Category:Ryukyu Islands|'Ryukyu Islands']] ≠ ---- 'S' [[:Category:San Marino|'San Marino']] ≠ [[:Category:Saudi Arabia|'Saudi Arabia']] ≠ [[:Category:Senegal|'Senegal']] ≠ [[:Category:Sierra Leone|'Sierra Leone']] ≠ [[:Category:Singapore|'Singapore']] ≠ [[:Category:Slovenia|'Slovenia']] ≠ [[:Category:Solomon Islands|'Solomon Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:South Georgia|'South Georgia']] ≠ [[:Category:South Georgia & The South Sandwich Island|'South Georgia & The South Sandwich Island']] ≠ [[:Category:Sovereign Military Order of Malta|'Sovereign Military Order of Malta']] ≠ [[:Category:Spain|'Spain']] ≠ [[:Category:St Lucia|'St Lucia']] ≠ [[:Category:St Pierre et Miquelon|'St Pierre et Miquelon']] ≠ [[:Category:St Vincent|'St Vincent']] ≠ [[:Category:Surinam|'Surinam']] ≠ [[:Category:Swaziland|'Swaziland']] ≠ [[:Category:Sweden|'Sweden']] ≠ [[:Category:Switzerland|'Switzerland']] ≠ ---- 'T' [[:Category:Tanzania|'Tanzania']] ≠ [[:Category:Thailand|'Thailand']] ≠ [[:Category:Tete|'Tete']] ≠ [[:Category:Togo|'Togo']] ≠ [[:Category:Tokelau|'Tokelau']] ≠ [[:Category:Tonga|'Tonga']] ≠ [[:Category:Transkei|'Transkei']] ≠ [[:Category:Tristan da Cunha|'Tristan da Cunha']] ≠ [[:Category:Tunisia|'Tunisia']] ≠ [[:Category:Turkey|'Turkey']] ≠ [[:Category:Tuvalu|'Tuvalu']] ≠ ---- 'U' [[:Category:Uganda|'Uganda']] ≠ [[:Category:United Arab Emirats|'United Arab Emirats']] ≠ [[:Category:United States of America|'United States of America']] ≠ [[:Category:Upper Volta|'Upper Volta']] ≠ [[:Category:Uruguay|'Uruguay']] ≠ [[:Category:Uzbekistan|'Uzbekistan']] ≠ ---- 'V' [[:Category:Vanuatu|'Vanuatu']] ≠ [[:Category:Vatican|'Vatican']] ≠ [[:Category:Venda|'Venda']] ≠ [[:Category:Venezuela|'Venezuela']] ≠ [[:Category:Viet Nam|'Viet Nam']] ≠ ---- 'W' [[:Category:Wallis and Futuna|'Wallis and Futuna']] ≠ ---- 'Y' [[:Category:Yemen|'Yemen']] ≠ [[:Category:Yugoslavia|'Yugoslavia']] ≠ ---- 'Z' [[:Category:Zaire|'Zaire']] ≠ [[:Category:Zambezia|'Zambezia']] ≠ [[:Category:Zambia|'Zambia']] ≠ [[:Category:Zanzibar|'Zanzibar']] ≠ [[:Category:Zil Elwannyen Sesel|'Zil Elwannyen Sesel']] ≠ [[:Category:Zimbabwe|'Zimbabwe']] ≠ [[:Category:Zululand|'Zululand']] ≠ ---- countries in series listed ---- ---- Category:Browse